Burgess 1712: The Strange Beauty
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: What happens when Hannah Time met Jack Frost... or Jackson Overland? What if Hannah was sent into the past about 301 years ago and fall in love with the mischievous Jackson Overland? Will she stay in Burgess with him, or go back to her time and forget about him and the time-warp? *Human!Jack/OC* *Prequel of Rise of the Guardians 2: Human Guardian* *Rated T for safety*
1. Cold, Dark I was scared

*******Authors Notes***** Hi, I hope you you'll like this prequel story. If you haven't read my other ROTG story (Human Guardian), don't worry. I rather have readers read the prequel story first then read my "sequel story". If you liked it, please review my story (I'll be the happiest fanfic writer). WARNING: I might make grammar mistakes along the way, so please bare with me. I hope you'll like this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cold, Dark… I was scared

_Drowning in water_

_She screams_

_No one hears_

_No one cares_

_Dead_

_Gone_

_Her death nothing consequence_

_A person never to be remembered_

(Poem by Courtney Kolodzieski)

(P.O.V Hannah)

Another stupid day at the school's office. I'm not the type of girl who wants or gets in trouble at school, I'm the type who wants to learn at school… So yes, I'm a "nerd" if you want to call me that. But I didn't get myself in trouble, it's the "who" who got me in trouble. And the "who" just irritates me a lot that I want to scream.

And the "who" has a name, her name is Summer Frank. The "Miss Popular," "Miss Beautiful," "Miss Awesome," and "Miss Talented" Summer Frank. The red hair, blue eyed girl who is the riches girl in Mountain-View, Pennsylvania. She's not the nicest girl in the world, she's cold hearted even though her name is a "warm season". She bullied me since when I was kindergarden, making-fun of my art, my blonde hair, personality, and most of all the "making-fun of Hannah in the record-book" is about my parents and little sister.

She mostly makes fun of my dad. You see, I hardly see my dad. He's a clock maker that travels the world. The funny thing is that our last name is "Time," and I always nicknamed dad "Father Time" which he takes seriously.

Anyway as I sat in the office, the counselor got me and sent me to her office. Miss. Iris, my counselor, gave me a seat and sat down.

"Hannah, tell me what happen between you and Summer?", she asked me calmly.

"Well, as we were setting up for our history play in our Drama class, Summer was spreading rumors about my dad-"

"Tell me those rumors"

"The rumors are about my dad being gone because of his work and not caring for my family which isn't true, and she went on and saying that "possibly" he's dead which isn't true also"

"Hm… Go on"

"As I heard those rumors, I came up to her and told her to stop those rumors. She, then, made it worse by trying to fight me which I didn't agree to do. She started to hit me and I tried to defend myself from her but got bruises on my arm and legs" I showed her my injuries on my legs and my arms.

"Oh my!"

"I know it looks disturbing but thats how fights end up, people getting hurt physical and emotional"

"You're right about that Miss. Hannah"

"Am I going to get in trouble?"

"Well, from your story I believe in you, also from your report card, you have B's and A's. Which kinda tells me that you're an honest, loyal, smart student, and we don't want your report card to go down hill from that event"

"Does that mean I'm not going to get an in detention?"

She nodded,"I'm going to talk to Summer and give her a- well, an ISS"

My eyes widen,"Thanks Miss Iris"

"Your welcome and school is over right now so you can call me Daria: your cousin"

Yep, my counselor is my cousin: Daria Iris.

"Nice costume by the way, luckily it isn't ruin from the fight," Daria pointed to my 1712 costume for Drama class.

"Thanks"

* * *

As I went home dressed in my costume, I went to the lake that was between Mountain-View and Burgess which wasn't to far from here. I got my ice skates on and skated gracefully. I loved ice skating, memories of skating with my father came back to me- those precious memories…..

_"Daddy! Look I me!"_

_"I can see my darling… My darling daughter…"_

I skated for a long time, I skated till the moon came out. The moon's beam shined down on the lake as I skated. Through the moon's beam I could see frost in the trees, the icicles, and in the air.

"I'm mister white christmas, I'm mister snow…," I started to sing to myself.

As I skated, I wondered what my mom and my little sister was doing. I know mom was at work making swords for her medieval shop called Lady in the Lake's Swords Shop, she would always would think of her work more than I and Mary (my sister ), but she does loves us but not as much as a regular mom would.

And Mary was at her friends sleepover, she probably doesn't care for me right know 'cause she's at her friend's house.

I felt that no one cared for me at the time as I skated, but I dropped the subject and focused on my skating.

Skating was like a meditation for me, relaxed my nerves, and cleared my thoughts from everything. Besides art, dancing, and singing, skating was my hobby- a possession that was at my grip.

Then when I skated I felt a light spot and fell in the icy water. I tried to swim to the surface but my arms and legs got numbed from the water. I felt light headed and breathed in the cold water. The cold water went into my lungs and stabbed me in the chest. The darkness took me in one stroke.

But then light appeared in my eyes, like a lamp that shined in the darkness. But I felt cold and scared of what happened. But as I saw a hand reaching for me, I wasn't scared anymore. Then I blacked out again…

* * *

*******Authors notes**** (Ooo, Mysterious end of the first chapter) Okay I hoped you like this chapter, sorry if it was too short. I'll post new chapters daily, but if I don't for some reason- blame it on my busy scheduled or my school.**

**Question Time:**

**1) Whats your favorite part in the chapter?**

**2) What do you think about Hannah's life?**

**3) Who do you think is that person's hand in the water?**

**(I want to know in the reviews)**

**I hope you have a wonderful day or night :)********


	2. Time Travel?

******Authors Notes**** Hi guys, I recently found out that this story's reviews aren't as popular as my last stories. Can you please review this story 'cause it makes me feel happy when readers comment about each chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter*******

* * *

Chapter Two: Time Travel?

_We travel through time daily, crossing decades_

_Yet we focus on the past_

_We close our eyes and begin to venture minutes, hours in reverse_

_Searching for opportunities we may have missed_

_Reminiscing about the good times we had_

_We have invented time travel yet we manage to search for it_

_Its like trying to find a cure to insanity, we already have it_

_Now its time just to use it_

_May your travels be safe_

_(Time Travel by Khaleel Steir)_

(P.O.V Hannah)

I woke up from the fire pit crackling of burnt wood. A man was next to the fire pit just staring at the fire. He wore a cloak with a hood which was up so that I wouldn't see his face.

"Excuse me but did you just save me?"

He looked at me still with his hood up which his face wasn't noticeable.

"Yes, I did save you but there's something I must do that you should know," the man said with a low tone in his voice.

"What are you here for?" I was curious but cautious at the same time.

"My boss wants me to give you this" he handed me a watch which must have been a hundred years old.

"Who's your boss?"

He looked at the moon giving me a hint.

"What a minute, are you saying the moon is your boss?! You must be crazy!"

He chuckled and resume of what my comment was," My young lady, Man in Moon is my boss… He is the wisest person I ever know"

"So…. Why are you giving me this?" I asked hold the watch.

"Man in Moon wants to give you this watch to see what wonders of the past can change your life"

"You mean that this watch is a time machine… I don't believe it"

"Miss, seeing is believing… You know you might be the ever first time traveler in this whole world, plus this will help you with your Drama class"

"How did you know about my Drama class?"

"Well, thats something that is classified. The important thing is that you should- no, you need to go to the past and learn what will show you your destiny"

"How will this help with my destiny?"

"You have to find out"

I hastily thought to myself before asking questions, but slowed my mind down thinking that I only need to ask him one question,"Who are you?"

But as I looked up, the mysterious man was gone. I looked down at the watch and opened it. It showed the years of the past and future. It was already set up for the year I thought I need to go: March 21, 1712.

I pressed the dial to see my result of my time warp. Then light blind my eyes and I fainted from the light….

* * *

******Authors Notes**** I know it short but I have to go to bed. But I promise that I'll write more tomorrow.**

**Question Time:**

**1) Who was that mysterious man?**

**2) What did you thought of the poem?**

**3)What do you think will happen to Hannah?**

**I hope you have a beautiful day or night*********


	3. Beautiful Stranger

*******Authors Notes***** Hey guys, I hope you're having a cool day. Nothings new to day for me but tons of things are happening for me this month! Like making a Jack Frost costume for cosplay! Anyway, I have a question for you to ask (it's REALLY important). Since Jack's sister didn't have a name I would want you guys to vote for the name of Jack's sister in the reviews. Here are the name's to vote:**

**1) Felicity (meaning: Happiness)**

**2) Noel (meaning: Christmas)**

**3) Charlotte (meaning: Strong)**

**4) Jessica (meaning: Rich)**

**5) Lucy (meaning: Light)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter.*********

* * *

Chapter Three: Beautiful Stranger

_Never had I seen a girl so beautiful,_

_with skin so amazingly radiant and flawless._

_Instantly I knew you were no ordinary individual,_

_instead you were like a beautiful goddess…._

_("Poem For A Girl" by Michael Guevara)_

( P.O.V Hannah)

I woke up in a forest where my head rested in the grass facing the blue grass. I realized that it was spring and also that the watch or "time machine" actually worked. I got brushing the grass off of my costume. My costume was an early 1700s dress that was blue and green with flower designs at the bottom of the dress. My long blonde hair was in a loose fish-tail braid that luckily wasn't messy.

I started to hear noises behind and found out that a small town was near by. I took my cloak witch was part of my costume and walked to town.

As I arrived to town, I saw a sign saying "Welcome to Burgess, Population: 150". As I walked through town, people, mostly boys or young men started to look at me. I was kinda creeped out and shy of how the people who looked at me.

"Ma'am?"

I turned around and a small boy who was about six and with red hair was holding a daisy,"Yes?"

"I want to give you this" he handed me the daisy.

"Why?"

"You're the most beautiful girl in town! Everyone is in awed of your beauty"

"I'm flattered, I'm Hannah"

"I'm Wallace, um…."

"What is it?"

"My friends dared me to ask you something…"

"What was it?"

"Can I give you a kiss on the cheek?"

My eyes widen and a small chuckle escaped from my mouth,"Of course"

Wallace blushed and nervously gave my a peck on the cheek.

"Bye!", he ran off rushing to his friends blushing like a potato.

"Goodbye"

I walked off again, doing my own business. I looked my necklaces which was a locket of my little cousin who died at the age of six of car accident which was three months ago. I missed little Angel, she was so precious. I can almost call her my daughter even though I'm only fourteen. I mostly raised her, my aunt was always at work and her father died of cancer. My mom couldn't take care of her because she went to a retreat for six months with a family friend and my dad was still making clocks around the world. So I took care of Angel and my sister for three months. When Angel's mom took her home, I got a call from the police saying that Aunt Molly and Angel died in a car accident… I'll never forget it…

The picture of Angel in my locket was when she was a new born child wrapped in blanket. The picture of her was a sketch though, not a photo.

As I put the locket way, I didn't realized it had fallen out. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Is this your's?"

It was a young man about my age with light brown chestnut hair and honey-brown eyes, very handsome. He handed me my locket.

"Yes, it is. Thank you, my name is Hannah Time"

"Jackson Overland, but you can call me Jack," he had a very gentle smile but something in his eyes told me that he was playful.

"That's a very nice name"

"Thank's, your name is beautiful as well as your appearance," his eyes were getting more playful by the minute.

"This isn't yourself isn't it?" I put my hands on my hips with a smirk.

"What?"

"Your more of a mischievous character are you?"

He smirked back and held his fine looking staff,"I guess your right, I mostly play pranks on people and play tons of games with the kids in town"

"You don't say… I have to go"

"Wait! Do you have a place to stay or a place that welcomes you?"

"Not here I'm afraid"

"Come to my place, we have dinner which is almost done"

"Well…"

"Please?" he started to give me the puppy eyes.

"All right, I guess I can"

"Come, my home is this way", Jack took my hand and we ran to his house…

* * *

*******Authors Notes***** Okay I hope you liked it. Please vote on Jack's sisters name, it'll be REALLY helpful during this story.**

**Question Time:**

**1) What did you thought of the town's reaction toward Hannah?**

**2) What did you thought of the little boy Wallace?**

**3) What did you thought of the story of Angel?**

**4) In your opinion, what will happen during dinner at the Overland's household?**

**I hope you have a nice day or night?********


	4. Judging is Nasty

*********Author Notes***** Hi guys, even though this is a "late post" I'm going to post the next story today. AND I got the last update results for Jack's sisters name, and its…(drum roll) Noel! At first I thought Lucy or Felicity was going to be her name, but it really surprised me that the results were Noel! Thanks for voting on her name guys, I really love the support. I hope you'll like this chapter :)******

* * *

Chapter Four: Judging is Nasty

_Don't Judge_

_Don't judge people you hardly know._

_You don't know what their day has been like._

_You don't know what their life has been like._

_Don't judge._

_Don't judge someone who seems_

_As if she's overreacting._

_You don't know if she's lost someone_

_She loved dearly_

_Or if her parents are not watching her through time and time_

_Or fighting over nothing._

_Don't judge._

_Don't judge someone who's different._

_She's probably one of the nicest people you'll_

_know._

_Or the funniest._

_Or the smartest._

_Take the time to get to know people._

_Walk with them._

_Run with them._

_Share their triumphs and their sorrows._

_Maybe they don't dance through life_

_As you thought._

_Don't judge._

("Don't Judge" by unknown)

(P.O.V Hannah)

As me and Jack went to his house I smelled the most delicious food ever. Jack's home was a huge cabin which was near by a lake, it was the same lake that I was ice skating. I smelled deeply to the scent of the food which was cooking.

"I guess you never smelled my ma's best cooked chicken," Jack said smirking at me.

"I guess not, I bet it taste better than the smell"

He smiled and chuckled at what I said. He really did look handsome or charming for a teenage boy but he did held that mischievous eyes that sparkled at times.

"Do you have siblings?", I asked just starting a conversation.

"Yes, I have one sister"

"Whats her name?"

"Noel Emma Overland"

"That's beautiful name"

"I got to name her when she was born"

I thought that was the most sweetest thing that he done. Although I got to name my sister too.

"Do you have a sibling?", Jack asked while his staff was resting on his shoulder while holding it.

"Yes, a sister name Mary Natalie Time"

"That's a really nice name… What's your middle name?"

"My middle name is Ella"

"That a pretty middle name," Jack said with a smile on his face which brightened in my eyes.

I blushed at Jack's comment,"Thank you… What's your middle name?"

"Well… You don't want to know"

"Why? I told you mine, I think it'll be fair if you tell your middle name to me"

"Fine, my middle name is Silas"

"Jackson Silas Overland, that's a wonderful name! I don't know why you don't like it"

"You like my name?"

"Yes! It's the most beautiful full name I have ever heard in my life!"

Jack looked down to the ground, I can see him blushing and smiling at the same time,"Thank's, that means a lot to me"

* * *

As we went inside his home, in the living room there was a girl about my age who kinda looked if she was filthy rich, she reminded me a lot of Summer. Also in the living room, there was a girl about six who was play with her dolls. The little girl looked a lot like Jack. She noticed Jack and ran up to him,"Jack!"

"Hi Noel, how are you?"

"Okay…", she looked back to the snobby looking girl and looked at Jack and returned what she was saying in a whisper,"Jenny is creeping me out"

"Don't worry, just stay by my side and nothing weird will happen to you," Jack whispered to his little sister. They both chuckled and Jack started to introduce me to his little sister,"Noel, this is Hannah Time. Hannah, this is Noel my sister"

"Nice to meet you Miss Time"

"Just call me Hannah," I said to Noel with a gentle smile.

Then the snobby girl came over and rudely introduce herself,"Jenny Burgess, daughter of Mayor Burgess and who are you"

Jenny arched her eye brows at me and frowned at the same time which creeped me out,"I'm Hannah Time, daughter of a clock maker"

"Ha! Don't you know your father's name?!"

I really never bothered of asking his name, I always called him "Papa," "Daddy," or "Dad". I really didn't care of asking his name, I never even thought of finding out what was his name was.

"No, I don't because I love to call him "Papa" than his name. Do you call your father by his first name or just "father"?"

No response, just a nasty look a walked away. She was like another Summer, and Jenny annoyed me more that Summer.

"What's her problem?", I asked Jack.

"It's just normal, she's always like this"

"Why is she here"

"Ma must of invited her and her mother for dinner"

"What about her father?"

"He's hunting with some of the villagers"

"Oh…"

Then a woman came out, she kinda looked like Jack.

"Jackson, who is this?"

"This is Hannah Time, Hannah this is my ma"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Overland"

She had a kind smile and the same eye color like Jack's except it wasn't mischievous, it was more like a warm- "motherly" feeling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to join us for supper"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

We sat at the dinner table and prayed then we ate. Mrs. Overland's chicken was really good, better than Thanksgiving's turkey. Everything was quiet 'cause of people eating in peace. But Jenny's mother wanted to make an announcement,"I have something to ask of you Mrs. Overland"

"Yes"

"It's about Jackson and Jenny"

"Go on"

"Well, I want Jackson to be Jenny's suitor"

Everything was awkward in the room and I saw Jack almost spitting his food out.

"Mrs. Burgess, I think this is a little too soon. I don't think Jack is ready for marriage or thought of marriage yet"

"Well, he's eighteen years old, of course he's ready"

I almost choked on my food, I thought he was fourteen- my age. I guess he had one of those faces that doesn't really age.

"Hannah, are you all right?", Jack said putting his hand on my back gently.

"I'm-I'm fine thank you"

Jenny glared at me and stood up from her seat.

"What is it my daughter?"

"Mother I want her out of the house," Jenny said pointing at me.

"She is trying to take Jack. She wants Jack for her own, she's the type that plays dumb with an evil plan- she's a WITCH!", Jenny's voiced echoed through the whole house.

"SHE'S NOT A WITCH! SHE'S THE NICEST GIRL I'VE EVERY KNOW! SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU," Jack stood up from his seat yelling at Jenny.

"Jackson Overland, you cannot yell at a lady," Jenny's mother yelled at Jack.

"Well, she has no right of judge of who Hannah is"

I couldn't take it much longer, the fighting and the yelling. I burst into tears and ran out of the house. I ran as fast as I can, through the town and through the woods. I stopped to catch my breath, everything thing I thought was going well went totally wrong. I cried so much, tears steaming down like a water fall and my eyes stung like if a bee stung my eyes. And I realized it was night.

Then I heard howling… Wolves were near by. That's when I ran again. I ran and ran until a mob of wolves surrounded me. I was scared out of my life. Then a huge wolf tacked me and growled at my face, I thought my destiny dead here.

Then a familiar staff gripped at the wolf's wait and swung across the yard. It was Jack, he was getting tackled by the wolf who tackled me but he fought back. He used his staff to defend and used as a weapon. The battle of wolf and Jack took a while, but Jack swung his staff across the wolf's head and died. The rest of the wolfs ran off.

I laid on the ground breathing hard and was terrified. Still tears streaming down my face, but for a different purpose- my leg was badly wounded from the wolf that tackled me. Blood was rushing down from my thigh. Jack ran to me and saw the wound in shock,"I better get you home, you're badly wounded"

He picked me up as a bride and ran. I looked at him, he felt so warm as he held me and I could hear his heartbeat while he was carrying me. Then we arrived back to his cabin…

* * *

********Author Notes****** Oh my, this is a long chapter. I hoped you liked it.**

**Question Time:**

**1) What was your favorite part?**

**2) What did you thought of Jenny and her mother?**

**3) Do you feel bad for Hannah?**

**4) What did you thought of Jack fighting the wolf?**

**I hope you have a cool day or night********


	5. Jackson Overland, Young Hero

*******Author Notes***** Hi guys, sorry I didn't post another chapter yesterday. I was practicing with my bow and arrows with my dad and got back home at the time I had to go to bed. But no matter, I finally can write you another chapter for you to enjoy. In the reviews someone said that the last chapter was a little "Mary Sue-ish," and I understand that now that I've looked back in the chapter. I'll try my best not to make it a Mary-Sue story. Also another person said that I spelled Noel differently, the name "Noel" is my cousin's middle name so… Yeah… But I respect all of your opinions and I know that everyone's different. The last part of chapter four inspired me from Beauty and the Beast of the wolves attacking Belle and Beast, just if you want a fact of the day. I hoped you like this chapter********

* * *

Chapter Five: Jackson Overland, Young Hero

_My hero is the best He is better than all the rest My hero doesn't like to admit That he is my hero when he dose his little bit My hero has love and respect Even he is my prime subject My hero is always on my mind Even though he is smart and kind My hero has a special name But I can't tell you it cause it would put him in shame….…_

(My One and Only Hero by Ava Smith)

(P.O.V Hannah)

As we got into the house, everyone stared at me and Jack. Jenny was furious and stomped over to us,"Why did you brought her here, she is banned from the house-"

Then Jack cut off Jenny of what she was saying, "I never banned her, you banned her and judged her wrongly-"

"OH MY! What happened to her leg!", Mrs. Overland said as she hovered over me.

"She's bleeding, a wolf jumped on her and his claw got a grip of her skin"

"We need a doctor, set her down on your bed and I'll get the doctor"

"What about us, what shall we do?", Mrs. Burgess asked.

"I want you two to leave, Jenny had rude behavior toward Miss Time who is our guest"

I was in shock of how Mrs. Overland had no interest of them helping out. Though those two really annoyed me and having them around with my injury wouldn't help me get better.

"Well, I guess the planned marriage is off-"

"There wasn't a planned marriage," Jack said darkly to Mrs. Burgess.

After Jack said that, Mrs. Burgess and Jenny left leaving snobby looks. Mrs. Overland left also to get a doctor to look at my wound. Jack set me down on his bed and sat down beside me. He looked at my wound which the wound was is my thigh bleeding like crazy, I never felt pain in my life. Noel came in room,"Jack?"

Jack looked at his sweet little sister,"Yes Noel?"

"What can I do to help?"

Jack went to his kneeling and set both of his hands on her shoulders,"Can you get cloth so I can stop the bleeding from her leg?"

Noel ran to get cloth and Jack sat next to me again. He still stared at my leg which creeped me out but I wondered if he was horrified at my wound.

"Are you okay? You seemed so… horrified," I asked looking at him as he still stared at my leg.

He looked at me and gulped loudly,"Yeah-I just… I wish I've could of done something…"

"Done something? Jack you've saved me, If you didn't save me I could have died. You're my hero, my first hero…"

Jack looked at me with sad eyes,"First? No man has ever saved you-"

"No, None of the boys back at home never saved me from dangers, I saved myself"

Then Noel came in the room with cloth and gave it to Jack,"Noel, I want you to leave this room-I don't want you to see the wound"

She nodded and left. Jack looked at me,"Now Hannah, I-I'm going to put cloth over your leg to stop the bleeding… Which means, I have to see your leg"

I realized that he had to put the cloth on my leg… my bare skin leg… I felt really awkward about.

"No-No, I can put the cloth by myself-," as I was sitting up my leg throbbed in pain and screamed in pain.

"Shh… Relax , look at yourself you can't even sit-up, please let me do it. I'll won't do anything, I just want to help… Trust me… Believe in me"

In his eyes, he was telling the truth. His eyes weren't mischievous but more calming and trustful… I never felt any guy trying to be calmful and trustful towards me.

Jack lifted my dress seeing the wound, the wound looked disgusting. Blood rushing down to my leg and the wound looked deep. Jack had a wet rag and clean the wound, as he finished cleaning the wound he wrapped the cloth around my leg. It hurt a lot when the cloth was wrapping my leg. As he finished, I realized that my dress was dirty from the blood.

"When ma comes home, she'll help you get dressed in a different dress and I think we have extra night outfits for you to sleep in"

I nodded and saw and the doctor. The doctor looked at my leg and saw that was wrapped," Jackson did you do this"

"Yes sir"

"My, you'll make a good doctor someday. Mrs. Overland, I have no need to look at Miss Time's leg"

"All right, would you want to stay and have something to eat?"

"No thanks"

The doctor looked at me and said,"So I heard that you're the angel wondering in Burgess"

"Really?"

"Tons of people are talking about you, even little Wallace Iris"

Iris… That name… That name was my cousin's last name! Daria Iris! Wallace must of been her ancestor or something…

"You don't say…"

"Some people think you're an angel, some others who are mostly sailors think that you're a mermaid that transformed into a human"

I chuckled to myself,"I think those people are full of themselves"

The doctor laughed,"You are right about that"

The walked to the door,"See you later Miss Time, Jackson and Mrs. Overland" and the doctor left.

* * *

Mrs. Overland helped me get into a nightgown because of how difficult putting it on with a wounded leg. And Mrs. Overland gave me a guest room to stay. As I got into my bed, I asked Mrs Overland,"When can I leave?"

"Leave?"

"Well, I don't know if you wanted guests over at your house"

"First thing, you need to rest your wound which makes us your responsibility… Does your family know your here?"

I didn't know what to say, 'I'm a time traveler, so my parents don't know I'm in the past right now'. So my only thing to do was to lie.

"My parents are dead and my little sister is living in an orphanage"

Eyes widen,"Oh my! I'm so sorry"

"It's all right"

"Why can't you raise your sister yourself?"

"The orphanage kicked me out because I'm to old, they kept Mary because she's still a child. They forbid me and my sister being together"

"I'm so-so sorry"

"Don't worry, I know that my sister is safe and no harm will come to her"

"Okay… Well, I guess, I have an offer to give to you…"

"What is it?"

"Would you stay with us like if you were family?"

My eyes widen,"Sure, I would love to"

"All right, night Hannah," Mrs. Overland said as she walked out of the room.

As I fell a sleep, I dreamt of little Angel's death… Hearing her scream from her death and how she died… Then I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I was crying, thinking of Angel, I really loved her she was the one making me smile each day. I looked in my locket, looking at baby Angel.

"Hey, are you okay?", Jack asked he looked through the door.

"No, I had a nightmare"

He walked up to me a sat on the bed,"What was it?"

"The death of my little cousin which actually happened"

He put his hand on my back rubbing the tense spots,"Do you want to talk about it or not?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I looked at my locket of Angel more.

"Who's that?", Jack asked look at the sketch of Angel in my locket.

"Angel, my little cousin who died. She was like a daughter to me…."

"A daughter or a sister?"

"She was like a daughter to me, I raised her for three months before my parents, my aunt, and Angel died"

"I'm so sorry"

"Its fine…," Then I saw a portrait of a man behind of Jack, he looked a lot like him except his hair was a dark red and blue eyes.

"Who's that?", I pointed to the portrait.

Jack looked and had a sad expression,"That's my father, Samuel Overland… He died when mother was carrying Noel in her pregnancy"

"How did he die?"

"Fell in a lake and drowned… Me and my father we're going fishing and fell in the water… I get a lot from my mother that I have the same personality like him: mischievous, funny, fun, kind, and charming"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's all right"

Then I fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

********Author Notes***** Okay I hoped you like it. This is probably the longest chapter I've done so far...**

**Question Time:**

**1) Did you thought that it was kind that Jack nursed Hannah's leg?**

**2) Did you thought it was necessary that Hannah lied to Mrs. Overland?**

**3) Did you feel bad about Hannah having haunting memories about Angel's death**

**4) What did you think about Wallace being related to Daria; Hannah's cousin?**

**5) What did you think about the story of Jack's father's death?**

**I hope you had an awesome day or night*********


	6. Healing and Hide-and-Go-Seek

*******Authors Notes****** Hey guys, I hope you had and awesome day. Sorry I didn't update sooner I busy with homework and family stuff. No one made a review for the last chapter (tear), I really hope you can review this chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter*******

* * *

Chapter Six: Healing and Hide-and-Go-Seek

_"Scars are not injuries. A scar is a healing. After injury, a scar is what makes you whole."_

_― China Mieville_

(P.O.V Hannah)

I woke up, I felt like someone was calling me. As I look around the room, no one was here. I closed my eyes and heard my name again. The voice sounded no one that I can recognized. Then I saw the moon….

It was so huge and brighter than the sun that hunts in the sky in the day. It felt warm and safe in the moon's rays.

"Hannah…", the voice called to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No… not exactly…"

"You are here to find love…"

My eyes widen with disbelief, no guy hasn't ever fallen in love me. If a guy told me if he loved me he would just be teasing me.

"I don't think any guy would love me, I'm nothing to their eyes of interest…"

"Believe me, one person will fall for you and try to be with you… forever…"

"Well… I'll try to believe…"

"Don't try… Do it, believe in it fully"

I thought for a moment and made up my mind,"Okay, I'll believe in it"

"Good…"

Then the moon's rays hit my wound leg and miraculously healed my leg.

"I hope this will help you get better…"

"Thank you-", I didn't know the voice's name "What's your name?"

"Man in the Moon…"

"Thank you Man in the Moon"

"Now sleep…"

Then I fell in a deep sleep…

* * *

I woke up by the morning sun and the fresh baked pancakes Mrs. Overland made. I got out of bed and shocked that my leg was fully healed. I looked in the drawers looking for something to where instead of this nightgown. I got out this pretty dress that was blue with frost designs on it. The frost designs reminded me of Jack Frost, he saved me when I was five years old on that lake where I was ice skating. Now that I came here, I feel like Jack is here even though its spring.

I went to the dinning room to eat and everyone looked at me in complete shock.

"Oh my! Hannah your leg is healed! How is it possible?", asked in shock.

"Um…. I have no idea…"

"Wow, you look great in that dress", Jack said smiling at me which made me blush a little.

"Thank you, the reason I picked this dress is because I love winter and the frost designs on the dress reminded me of an old friend…"

"Who?"

"Jack Frost"

"Who is he, what is he like?", innocent Noel asked happily.

"He makes winter, he makes the best snow-days and he can make a fantastic snowball… Sometimes when he's near by, he sends cold wind that nips at your nose just for fun"

"He sounds like a great guy", Jack said eating the last of his pancake.

"How come he's your friend?", Noel asked.

"He saved me a long time ago on a lake"

"Tell me the story please?"

"Well… Maybe bedtime I can tell you"

Jack got up and grabbed me and Noel's arm,"Come on, lets see what the kids are up to"

"Kids?"

"Yeah, I usually play with the kids with Noel"

"Aren't you too old for playing kids who are younger than you?"

"I might, but I don't care", Jack smirked at me.

"Well, that seems fair"

I saw that Noel already went outside with the other kids and Jack took my both of my hands,"Come on, lets go"

We went outside and I smelled the fresh air. I saw kids looking at me in awe, they looked too cute. I noticed Wallace was with the group of kids.

"Hey, this is Hannah Time", Jack said introducing the kids to me.

Then the kids introduced to me started with a blonde girl," Martha Vik "

"James Bennett", a boy with brown hair said.

"Kelly O'Dwyer", another girl said with red hair.

"You already know me…", Wallace said a little sheepish.

I chuckled "It's alright, don't be shy that you know me"

Wallace smiled and blushed at the same time, which made me laugh.

"Alright, what do you guys want to do?", Jack said leaning against trying to ask from his young friends.

"Jump rope?", Kelly asked

"No…"

"Duck-Duck-Goose?"

"Nah… To easy…"

"I got it, hide and go seek?", I said with an idea.

Jack's face lit up and smiled,"Yeah! That seems fun"

"I count!", Noel said volunteering to be the "finder" in the game.

"Okay, Noel you have to close your eyes and count now"

She closed her eyes and counted and we scattered everywhere. I was going under the bridge which was near where Noel was counting.

"So is this your hiding spot too?", Jack said who was also underneath the bridge.

"I guess so… Did you follow me?"

"I should be asking that question to you", he said smirking.

"I don't know…"

Jack moved closer to be and stand beside me,"So…"

"So what?"

"I don't know…"

I laughed when he didn't know what to say. I calmed down my laughter and thought of a question to ask,"Um… I know this is a weird question to ask you but, when you said to Mrs. Burgess "There wasn't a planned marriage" did you thought of getting married?"

He sighed and looked at me,"I did thought of getting married but I don't like the girls here, most of them are shy or snobby. The girls here aren't interested in me they all want to get Charles Burgess but his sister, Jenny Burgess, wants me to marry her because I'm "cute" or "charming" she doesn't care for my personality"

"Am I one of those girls in town?"

"No, your totally different"

"How different?"

"A lot different, you seem gentle to the kids , respectful, and kind"

I smiled at him and thought of those nice things he said to me,"Thank you, I never got that complement from a guy before"

"Well, you should of gotten a complement from a guy before me"

"Why?"

"I… I … I don't know", he said looking down…_ I thought he was blushing for a minute._

Then we heard screaming in the town,"FIRE AT THE IRIS'S HOME!"

* * *

*******Author Notes***** I hope you liked that chapter. It's a little short than usually but at least I got to update the story.**

**Question Time:**

******1) What was your favorite part?**

**2) What did you thought of Man in the Moon's visit to Hannah?**

**3) Should I do a chapter of Jack's P.O.V instead of Hannah's?**

**4) What do you think of the last part of the chapter?**

**I hope you have a nice day or night**********


	7. Saving a Life

******Author Notes**** Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating the story. I'm also sorry that I started new stories beside this one. The reason why I haven't updating this story is because I… totally forgot about it… Ya… But I'm back and I'll write another chapter for you*******

* * *

Chapter Seven: Saving a Life

"Even though your own mind and thoughts "feel" important to you, they're really not. You see, you might have heard that "people are important than yourself". This is true in some levels, a life can be as old as a stone building from hundreds of years ago or as young as a flower that is starting to sprout from the ground. Your life is important, but someone's life can be more important. If you saved a life, you saved the biggest part of the universe- a life that might even save you from the future…"

~Skywalker

(Co-owner of KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears; Fanfiction channel)

* * *

When Hannah and Jack heard the chaotic noises of people, they ran out the their hiding spots and ran to the Iris's homestead. The Iris's home were up in flames, flames that looked dangerous, scary, and something that looked like from an nightmare. Hannah saw a woman struggling from two men who were trying to have her not go into the house.

"HELP! My child are in there!" The woman said in sobs.

Hannah gasped and thought that if this was the Iris's household that the one child has to be Wallace. Hannah's green orbs widen and ran into the burning home trying to find Wallace.

"HANNAH! IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" she heard Jack's voice behind her.

As she got inside of the home, she hurriedly searched each room until she found a little body in a some closet,"Wallace!"

She picked the small body up from the ashy floor and ran through each flamed obstacle with her dress which part of it was torn from the edges of the house. When she got out of the house, the home all fell down. Hannah looked back and gasped for fresh air. She set Wallace down and checked his pulse, no heartbeat...

"No-no, Wallace stay with me" Hannah said scared.

Jack ran to Hannah with worrisome,"Hannah, what's going on?"

She ignored him and realized and way to get Wallace back; CPR.

She put two hands on Wallace's chest and pressed in and out to see if hope isn't lost.

"Hannah what are you doing?"

Hannah stilled ignored and tears spilled from her orbs,"Hope isn't lost" she whispered to herself.

Moment's later, Wallace coughed out and opened his innocent blue eye's "Hannah, I went to the moon and a man from the moon told me about you..."

Hannah in tears, grabbed the weak little boy into her arms and held him as if she found her own child lost in the world,"Your alive!"

The mother of Iris came over to have Wallace back,"You saved my son!"

Hannah handed over Wallace to his stressed and worried mother. Hannah was on the ground kneeling on the ground sobbing her heart out keep saying the last words she said to Wallace. Jack came over to the sobbing teen who had the heart of a mother-like,"Hannah, are you all right?" he kneel down beside her.

Hannah looked at Jack with her salted green eyes from the tears and through her arms around him and cried in his chest. Jack was surprise by Hannah's actions for a second but put his around Hannah comforting her.

"It's all right, Wallace is safe... You don't need to worry about him" Jack said with a warm tone in Hannah's ears.

"I know-I know..." Hannah said still crying.

"Look at me, look into my eyes"

Hannah looked into Jack's warm light chocolate eyes which were warm and comforting and Jack looked into Hannah light green orbs with faith "I know what will make you forget this..event.."

"What?" Hannah asked wiping the tears for her face away.

"Follow me" Jack took Hannah's hand and walked.

* * *

As they both walked, Jack still held onto Hannah's hand and squeezed her hand softly. He rubbed her hand with his thumb, he knew Hannah wasn't calm. Hannah still had tears running down her face, thinking over and over again about Wallace. They walked through the forest and Jack knew the sunset was coming and the timing was perfect to him. Hannah didn't think of time, she thought time was stopped and that event that happened still hit her.

Jack stopped- still holding Hannah's hand, and they were both at a open field "Well, we're here"

Hannah looked around confused of what they were supposed to see "What are we suppose to see Jack?"

Jack had one of those childish grins "Just wait, it'll be amazing"

After Jack said that, fireflies filled the air and the little lights from the bugs made Hannah amazed. She looked around with wonder like a child and started to try to catch one which made Jack chuckle "That's really cute"

Hannah looked at Jack with confusion "Huh?"

"Well, you cried just like a child and you have the same wonder as a child... It's cute"

Hannah blushed and gave a small smile "T-Thanks"

Then Jack ran to a tree and grabbed two jars, "I grabbed theses this morning before you woke up"

"Why did you get theses?" Hannah asked as she walked to Jack.

"Well, to catch them" Jack smiled and giggled. He gave one jar to Hannah and they both started to catch them. They ran back and forth, after they finished catching the fireflies they ran to the bridge and released them. The flies went over the town and every child went outside watching the fireflies flying over them, even Wallace who was with Kelly at her house. When Hannah saw Wallace, she smiled knowing that Wallace was safe and happy.

"So, do you like it?" Jack asked Hannah with a small smile.

"Yes, I loved it, but why did you wanted to do it?"

"I just wanted to see you happy instead being depress, when I see you happy everyone is happy but when I see you sad... You look like an angel who witness the saddest event ever. I like seeing you as a happy and gracious angel than a sad one" Jack said holding Hannah's hand.

"Thanks Jack, your the best" Hannah flung her arms around Jack hugging him. As Hannah hugged Jack, he hugged back with a huge smile.

"Let's go inside and maybe we can convince my mother to make apple pie" Jack said braking the hug.

"Apple pie is my favorite!"

"Well, let's go!" Jack said running to the house along with Hannah. Little did they know, someone was watching, someone unexpected...

* * *

**********Authors Notes********** I hope you liked that chapter, please review on what your thoughts are. I made a Les Miserable fanfiction and it's barely read, if you like Les Miserable please read it. It's called "Daughter of the Streets". See you later!************** **


	8. Fall Festival in Burgess and a Gift

******Author Notes**** Hey guys, (I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!) I'm SUPER sorry, I thought last month the last time I updated the story I was going to be hook onto it like glue- unfortunately after the 7th chapter I got busy which made me not use the computer that much... Well, I'm back and I got a new chapter for you! (JUST FOR WARNING); This chapter jumped into months later when Hannah is living at the Overland's house in the fall, more will explain in the story. Okay, I hope you like it :)*********  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fall Festival in Burgess and a Gift  


When tears fell from my eyes  
You were there to brush them away  
When I was lost in confusion  
You were there to say that everything would be okay  
When I stood before you falling apart  
You were there to lend your heart  
When I felt like no one could understand  
You were there to take my hand  
When no one else was left to care  
You were there

By Emily Robinson

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

So, I lived with Jack and his family for a month! Me and Noel got more closer like sisters, she was just like another Mary. Me and Jack got closer but in a different way... I don't how it's a "different way" but we do get along with laughs and fun, but he was different... More than a friend... Just don't listen to me, I'm not making any sense...

Jack's P.O.V

It's great having Hannah around! She actually is great with kids and fun to prank! I remembered that I poured water on her when she was sleeping in, and well... She handled it the worst way, she woke up screaming and fell out of bed tangled in blankets. I remembered when I ran out, she said "I hate you Jackson Silas Overland! A storm is coming your way!" Frankly, I thought that she was kidding with me but... She pushed me in the pond while I was fishing... After that she said "I told you a storm was coming"... Sometimes I feel closer to her than anyone in town, besides my family. When I'm stumped, she helps me... And when she cries, I comfort her... She is a great listener and I, I'm just a close friend to Hannah... But I like Hannah more than friends...

* * *

_October, 1712_

"Come on Hannah! The Fall Festival just started!" Noel said excitedly to Hannah while she held her hand running to the festival.

"Alright, just hold your horses"

Jack laughed behind them while he was walking toward the festival "Well Hannah, do you like being pulled by someone who is smaller than you?"

"Sometimes, its cute- but most of the time it get's annoying"

"Hey!" Noel said offended.

"But your doing it cutely"

Noel smiled and let go of Hannah's hand "We're here!"

Hannah and Jack looked around and everything looked fun. From selling cakes and pies to the fun games, everything look very festive.

"Hannah, Jack, I going to be with Martha" Noel said running to Martha.

"Alright! Be safe!" Hannah said to Noel.

As Jack and Hannah looked all around, Hannah saw a carving stand. She ran to it and asked the person who was running the stand "Excuse me? But do I need to pay to carve something"

"What? No I carve the things and sell them-"

"No, I mean- I want to carve something for my friend over there" Hannah said pointing to Jack over there who was looking at her confused.

"Ma'am, do you even know how to carve?"

"Yes sir, I carved stuff since when I was wee little" Hannah said with a smile.

The man looked Hannah thinking about her request and then gave her a answer, "Alright, just be careful with the carving knife"

"I will sir"

Hannah went to a table with a long piece of wood and started to carve. Jack came over wondering why Hannah was carving "What are you doing Hannah? We're supposed to have fun not work"

"Well, I'm making something for you" Hannah said with a smile while carving the wood.

"What is it your making for me?"

"I'm not going to tell you until I'm finished"

Jack smirked at her "Oh, I see"

Hannah rolled her eyes at Jack with a smile.

Through minutes, Hannah carved and carved. Jack watched her wondering what she was making. When she was done she showed it to Jack "See! I'm finished"

It was a staff with a hook that was about a length of a book taller. Jack was thrilled and surprised of what Hannah made.

"Wow Hannah, your amazing!"

"Thank you, I made it for you" Hannah said giving it to her.

Jack eye's welled with tears. A smile was started to form on his mouth, then Jack gave her a huge hug "Thanks Hannah, this is the best gift that I ever gotten from you"

Hannah hugged back Jack "Your welcome Jack, your my best friend"

As Jack broke the hug, Hannah saw Jack crying with a smile still on his face "Aw Jack, your crying. I've never seen you cry"

Jack chuckled a little, and Hannah grabbed her handkerchief wiping away the tears from his face.

"Stop, please I can do that. Your acting a little like my ma" Jack said laughing a little.

Hannah stopped and smiled "Well, what do you want to do know?"

"Well, I think we should see-" Then he stopped while he saw a old abandon farm near by.

"Let's go to that old farm"

"Why?"

Jack smirked "I don't know, I think it'll be fun exploring the old abandon farm"

As they walked walked to the farm, little did they know that someone was following them...

* * *

********Author's Notes*******Alright I hoped you like it! Again, I'm sorry that I didn't updated this sooner...**

**(RETURN)**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1) What did you thought of Hannah and Jack's P.O.V?**

**2) What did you thought of the gift that Hannah made?**

**3)Who do you think is following Hannah and Jack?**

**Also, if you have a request or a question for me please click "review" and ask me a request or a question there. **

**I hope you have a awesome day! :) ***************


End file.
